Marauders go to Grease
by Riku Hana
Summary: Danny=James Sandy=Lily ...


Marauders go to Grease  
  
Irgendwo an einem Strand. Die Wellen schlagen gegen die Felsen. Es war ein wolkenverhangener Tag. Aber es war Sommer. Es waren nur wenige Tage bis die Schule wieder anfing und zwei Verliebte gingen am Strand spazieren. Sie fanden einen Platz an dem sie sich hinsetzen konnten und sahen auf das Meer.  
  
"Ich werde zurück müssen. Nach Frankreich."  
  
"Fang nicht an so zu reden Lily."  
  
"Ich hatte den Besten Sommer meines Lebens. Und jetzt muss ich weggehen. Das ist nicht fair."  
  
James, ein junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar hielt Lily fest in seinen Armen. Seine Hände strichen ihr über das rote Haar. Er fing an sie zu küssen und drückte sie zu Boden. Doch Lily wehrte ihn ab.  
  
"James, verderbe es nicht."  
  
"Ich verderbe es nicht. Ich mache es noch besser!"  
  
"James, ist das das Ende?"  
  
"Nein, es ist erst der Anfang."  
  
Er steht auf, hilft ihr beim Aufstehen und sie rennen glücklich über den Strand. Es war ihr letzter Tag eines wunderschönen Sommers zusammen gewesen.  
  
***  
  
"Gutengutenguten Morgen! Hier spricht ihr Stimmungsmacher des ZR - Zauberhaften Radios! Und wie versüße ich denn armen Schülern, die ab heute wieder die Freuden und Leiden des Schullebens durchmachen dürfen, den Morgen? Natürlich mit: Musik, Musik, Musik! Steht auf, tanzt durch das Haus und freut euch, dass die Schule wieder beginnt! Und um euch das leichter zu machen, hier einer meiner Lieblingssongs!"  
  
I solve my problems and I see the Light  
  
we got a lovin' thing we got to feed it right  
  
there ain't no danger we can go too far  
  
if we start believin' now that we can be who we are  
  
magic is the word  
  
they think our love is just a growin' pain  
  
why don't they understand? It's just a cryin' shame  
  
their lips are lying only real is real  
  
we stopped the fight right now  
  
we got to be what we feel  
  
magic is the word  
  
magic is the word  
  
is the word that you heard  
  
it's got a groove, it'S got a meaning  
  
magic is the time, is the place, is the motion  
  
magic is the way we are feelin'  
  
we take the pressure and we throw away  
  
conventionailty belongs to yesterday  
  
there is a chance that we can make it so far  
  
if we start believin' now that we can be who we are  
  
magic is the word  
  
magic is the word  
  
is the word that you heard  
  
it's got a groove, it's got a meaning  
  
magic is the time, the place, is the motion  
  
now magic is the way we are feeling  
  
this is a live of illusion  
  
wrapped up in troubles  
  
laced with confusion  
  
what are we doing here?  
  
we take the pressure and we throw away  
  
conventionality belongs to yesterday  
  
there is a chance that we can make it so far  
  
if we start believin' now  
  
that we can be who we are  
  
magic is the word  
  
magic is the word  
  
is the word that you heard  
  
it's got a groove it's got a meaning  
  
magic is the time, is the place, is the motion  
  
now magic is the way we are feeling  
  
magic is the word  
  
is the word that you heard  
  
it's got a groove, it's got a meaning  
  
got a groove, got a meaning  
  
magic is the time, is the place, is the motion  
  
now magic is the way we are feeling  
  
magic is the word  
  
is the word is the word  
  
is the word is the word  
  
is the word is the word  
  
is the word  
  
***  
  
1.September kurz vor um 11 Uhr auf Gleis 9 ¾ trafen die Schüler von Hogwarts ein.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Gib mir das!"  
  
Remus schnappte sich das Brötchen von Peter und biss herzhaft hinein.  
  
"Du solltest es beerdigen."  
  
Er warf es über seine Schulter. Er ging ein Stück und hielt Ausschau. Peter sah seinem Brötchen erst noch deprimiert hinterher, bevor er Remus hinter her lief um ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.  
  
"Das war mein Essen!"  
  
"Deine Mutter machte dir noch Essen?  
  
"Sie tut es jedes Jahr am ersten Tag in der Schule."  
  
Ein Lachen kam über Remus' Lippen. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein schwarzhaariger Mann in den Blick. Dieser strich sich gerade mit einem Kamm die störenden Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
" Da ist Black! Hey Black!"  
  
"Black! Hier drüben!"  
  
Black ging breit grinsend zu Remus und Peter.  
  
"Hey, wo warst du den ganzen Sommer über?"  
  
"Bist du meine Mutter?"  
  
"Ich habe bloß gefragt."  
  
"Ich hab gearbeitet."  
  
"Gearbeitet?"  
  
Remus war erstaunt. Ungläubig sah er seinen Freund an.  
  
"Besen polieren bei "Qualität für Quidditch"."  
  
"Netter Job."  
  
Ein Grinsen erhellte das Gesicht des Werwolfs. Besen polieren war eine harte Arbeit. Und wurde nur bei wirklich guter Arbeit ausreichend vom alten Lynch bezahlt.  
  
"Ach, fress Schnecken. Ich spare für ein Motorrad."  
  
"Wollt ihr hören, was ich gemacht habe?"  
  
"Nein, Peter!"  
  
Beleidigt drehte sich Peter von den beiden ab, die ihre Koffer in ihr Abteil brachten. Als sie Beleidigt drehte sich Peter von den beiden ab, die ihre Koffer in ihr Abteil brachten. Danach stiegen sie wieder aus, um auf James zu warten.  
  
"Hey, da ist James!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Hey James!"  
  
Der junge Mann ging schlendernd auf seine Freunde zu. Bewundernd sahen ihn die Mädchen an, an denen er vorbeikam. Die Marauders waren diesen Blick schon gewöhnt. Sie waren die Stars an der Schule. Keiner konnte ihnen was.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Schon was neues entdeckt?"  
  
"Nah, nur die selben alten Hexen."  
  
"Und was hast du so den Sommer über gemacht?"  
  
"Ach, ich hing die ganze Zeit am Strand rum."  
  
"wie war die Action am Strand?"  
  
"Och, es war in Ordnung."  
  
"Ooooh. Gut, yeah!"  
  
"Ich traf diese eine coole Hexe."  
  
"Du meinst, sie legte sich hin?"  
  
"Ist das das einzigste, an das du denkst?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Lachend stiegen sie in den Zug ein. Währenddessen zögerlich kam ein Mädchen mit flammend rotem Haar und grünen Augen zusammen mit ihrer Freundin durch die Absperrung.  
  
"Seh' ich gut aus, Mary?"  
  
"Sicher."  
  
"Also das ist der Hogwartsexpress? Der uns nach Hogwarts bringt?"  
  
"Yepp. Du wirst Hogwarts lieben."  
  
"Ich habe meine alte Schule geliebt. Ich wünschte, ich wäre immer noch dort."  
  
Lily sah betrübt zu Boden. Ihre Familie, Muggel allesamt, musste durch den Job des Vaters immer wieder umziehen und sie musste dadurch öfter die Schule wechseln. Eigentlich hätte sie in ihrem letzten Jahr nach Beauxbaton gehen sollen, weil diese Schule nicht weit von Vaters neuer Arbeitsstelle entfernt war, aber wieder war er versetzt worden. Nach Little Surrey. Ihre Schwester Petunia ging dort zur Schule. Sie war eine Muggel. Lily war dann nach Hogwarts gekommen, da diese Schule nicht ganz so weit weg war wie Beauxbaton. Die Schuldirektorin von Beauxbaton hatte sie hierher vermittelt.  
  
Es war Punkt 11 und der Hogwartsexpress setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Suzan saß mit Patricia und Laura im Abteil und feilte sich ihre Nägel, als Mary mit Lily dazu stießen.  
  
"Hi Mädels!"  
  
"Hi Mary!"  
  
"Das ist Lily Evans. Das sind Laura und Patricia und das hier ist Zannie. Sie ist von Frankreich hierher gezogen."  
  
Zannie musterte Lily skeptisch. Sie sah so... brav aus.  
  
"Wie geht es den Franzosen?"  
  
"Oh, gut. Danke."  
  
Mary sah unsicher von einer zur anderen und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Oh Patricia, ist das eine neue Brille?"  
  
"Ja! Seh ich nicht viel intelligenter aus?"  
  
"Nein. Man sieht dein Gesicht immer noch."  
  
"Wie gefällt dir unsere Schule, Lily?"  
  
"Sie ist anders."  
  
"Hallo!"  
  
Ein blondes, großes Mädchen stand plötzlich in der Abteiltür. Die Mädchen im Abteil stöhnten genervt auf. Zannie verdrehte sogar ihre Augen.  
  
"Margot Allison, die Abartigkeit in Person - Ich frage mich, wie sie eine Gryffindor werden konnte..."  
  
"Oh, wie ich den ersten Schultag liebe! Ihr werdet nie erraten, was passiert ist!"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht..."  
  
"Ich bin zur Vetrauensschülerin ernannt worden! Ist das nicht das Beste was passieren kann?"  
  
"Das Beste..."  
  
"Wir wünschen dir Glück, das tun wir doch?"  
  
"Ich habe meine Finger gekreuzt..."  
  
Margot sah sich Freunde strahlend im Abteil um und erblickte Lily. Sofort hielt sie ihre Hand hin.  
  
"Oh, entschuldige, du musst mich für total unhöflich halten, dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe. Hi! Ich bin Margot Allison. Willkommen in Hogwarts!"  
  
Verstört sah Lily auf Margot. Diese drückte ihr noch einen Zettel in die Hand.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du wirst bei der Auswahl der Cheerleader dabei sein. Welches Haus bist du? Weißt du das schon?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Gut. Wir werden hoffentlich viel Spaß haben und gute Freunde werden."  
  
Und mit diesem Satz rauschte sie aus dem Abteil. Mary sah fragend zu Zannie.  
  
"Glaubst du, wir können Lily zu einer der "Pink Witches" machen?"  
  
"Sie sieht zu brav aus."  
  
Nur wenige Abteile weiter saßen die Marauders. Mit Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksarten vertrieben sie sich die Zeit, als sie Snape vorbeistolperte.  
  
"Ladies und Gentleman! Snape auf seinem Stolperpfad!"  
  
"Was für ein Idiot!"  
  
"Er sollte seine beiden linken Füße zu Hause lassen, dann wäre er nicht so ungeschickt."  
  
"Habt ihr die neue Hexe auf dem Gleis gesehen? Sie schlägt die anderen um Längen."  
  
"Ihre ... Zauberkraft ist größer als die von Ann?"  
  
"Von keiner ist die ... Zauberkraft größer als die von Ann."  
  
"Stimmt."  
  
"Ich will jetzt von James Sommer hören."  
  
James winkte ab.  
  
"Es war nichts..."  
  
"Sicher, nichts, Potter, richtig. Du warst dran, richtig?"  
  
"Erzähl uns von dem Mädchen!"  
  
"Lily, was hast du diesen Sommer gemacht?"  
  
"Ich habe mich mit einem Jungen am Strand getroffen."  
  
"Am Strand?"  
  
"Er war etwas Besonderes."  
  
"Das gibt es nicht."  
  
"Er war wirklich romantisch."  
  
"Ach ihr wollt doch nicht die ganzen heißen Details hören..."  
  
"Du scherzt."  
  
"Okay okay, ich erzähl es euch!"  
  
magic lovin' had me a blast  
  
magic lovin' happened so fast  
  
I met a girl, crazy for me  
  
met a boy cute as can be  
  
magic days driftin' away  
  
to, oh, those magic nights  
  
wella wella wella, who?  
  
tell me more, tell me more  
  
had you rented a room?  
  
tell me more, tell me more  
  
like, does he have a broom?  
  
.  
  
She flew by me  
  
With no balance  
  
He ran by me  
  
Walk like dancin'  
  
I saved her live  
  
She nearly fall  
  
He showed off  
  
Flewing around  
  
Magic sun something's begun  
  
But, oh, those magic nights  
  
Wella wella wella, who  
  
Tell me more, tell me more  
  
Was it love at first sight?  
  
Tell me more, tell me more  
  
Did she put up a fight?  
  
.  
  
Took her flewing  
  
In the arcade  
  
We were charming  
  
Drank lemonade  
  
We made out  
  
Under the dock  
  
We stay out  
  
Till ten o'clock  
  
Magic fling  
  
Don't mean a thing  
  
But, oh, those magic nights  
  
Tell me more, tell me more  
  
But you don't gotta brag  
  
Tell me more, tell me more  
  
'cause he sounds like a drag  
  
he got friendly  
  
holding my hand  
  
well, she got friendly  
  
down in the sand  
  
he was sweet  
  
just turned 17  
  
well, she was good  
  
you know what I mean  
  
magic heat,  
  
boy and girl meet  
  
but, oh, those magic nights  
  
tell me more, tell me more  
  
how much dough did he spend?  
  
Tell me more, tell me more  
  
Could she get me a friend?  
  
It turned colder  
  
That's where it ends  
  
So I told her  
  
We'd still be friends  
  
Then we made our true love vow  
  
Wonder what she's doing now  
  
Magic dreams,  
  
Ripped at the seams  
  
But, oh, those magic  
  
Nights!  
  
"Klingt, als sei er sehr nett."  
  
"Er hat es nicht versucht? Klingt wie ein Märchen."  
  
"Er war ein Gentleman!"  
  
"Wie war sein Name?"  
  
Lily lächelte.  
  
"James. James Potter."  
  
Die Pink Witches sahen sie verblüfft an. James Potter? Der Frauenschwarm an Hogwarts? Dann erschallte ein Gekicher, das Lily verwirrte. Zannie sorgte für Ruhe.  
  
"Scheint ein echter Glückstreffer zu sein. Vielleicht, wenn du an Wunder glaubst, wirst du deinen Prince Charming wiedersehen. Irgendwo, ganz unerwartet... Wir sehen uns. Kommt Mädchen!"  
  
Der Hogwartsexpress war in Hogsmeade angekommen. Zannie und die Pink Witches verließen das Abteil. Nur Mary blieb mit Lily zurück.  
  
"Denkst du, Zannie hat recht und ich sehe ihn wieder?"  
  
"Sicher..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wir sollten uns beeilen."  
  
*****  
  
so leute, das war der erste teil meiner grease version nachdem ich die ff von kathie (kat097) gelesen habe, wollte ich das unbedingt auch machen nur halt auf deutsch und etwas anders andere leute, paar szenen dazu, andere entsprechungen... wie findet ihr es? soll ich weiter machen? bitte reviewen! ich bin doch süchtig nach R&R!  
  
ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse:  
  
weder die marauders noch grease noch die zaubererwelt noch die textoriginale noch die idee gehören mir. ;_; ich habe enfach nur alles genommen, in einen becher getan und geschüttelt. ^^° 


End file.
